Sohma Household: Yuki Snatchers
by JoannaMC21
Summary: Funny and Random scenes of two girls in the Sohma Household. Both love Yuki Sohma, and their IM adventures have been turned into story format so everyone might read. Sohma's that appear: Shigure, Hatori, Ayame, Yuki, Ritsu, Akito, and Kyoin later chaps
1. Chapter 1

RP Sohma Household: Yuki snatchers

Hallo! This story is about me and my best friend Rei! On messaging, we role-play along with the other Sohma's and its so much fun! So I thought I put it in Story form so all of you guys could read about our random experiences! Please enjoy!

Me: Muwahah! Yuki shall be mine!

Rei-chan: No is mine! You can have Hatori!

Me: No wait Rei-chan!

Rei-chan: Oui, Nikki-chan?

Me: Why don't we unite and become the Yuki Snatchers! Muwhahah!

Rei-chan: …Alright

Hatori/Yuki: …-sweatdrop-

-----

: Normal talk

:_ Thoughts_

(Author's note)

-Actions-

-----

Last time…at Shigure's house…

Nikki: What!? Rei you're leaving me alone with all the boys for a week!!! _Not that I wouldn't mind…Yuki shall be at last be mine…muwhahah…_

Rei -pretending she can't hear Nikki's thoughts-: Yes…well I wont leave you with Yuki, I plan to take him with me…_And safe from your clutches_

Nikki: WHAT!? Rei you can't do that! _No Yuki! I'm losing you!!_

Rei: Oh don't worry, you have Hatori to comfort you -draws Hatori out of fishbowl and hands to Nikki-

Nikki -quiet for two seconds-:…Eh!? Hatori?!...WATER!! -runs into kitchen and pours water into glass cup, puts Hatori in water, huge mad vein-_..sorry Hatori!_

Rei -quietly sneaks away with Yuki by her arm while Nikki is worrying about Hatori, Yuki by the way is tried with rope and duck tape-

Yuki: Mhmhh! Hmmh:_Let me go! Untie me right now Rei!_

Rei -pays no attention, escapes-

Nikki -after awhile calms down from having Hatori as a seahorse only to notice Rei has already left-: NOOOO!! REI COME BACK!!! -starts to chase after her but stops when poof! Hatori changes back…naked- Ah Hatori! Put some clothes on! -blushes but doesn't look-

Hatori: …uh Nikki…I don't have anything to wear…

Nikki: Eh?! You mean Rei didn't bring your clothes?! -surprised unknowingly turns around and sees Hatori in all his well yeah…- Ah! I'm sorry! -blushes and looks for something for him to wear-

Shigure -enters the room and sees the scene in front of him-: Oh my…Hari I didn't know you were so forward with the innocent girls! It seems my habits are finally rubbing off on you..-pulls out fan-

Hatori: Shigure I am not like you, so get your perverted mind out of the gutter…

Nikki -walks by looking for clothes for Hatori-

Shigure: My dear Nikki-chan, if you can't find anything for Hari to wear why not give him this until you can…-hands her a piece of cloth-

Nikki -looks at the cloth then back to Hatori then back to Shigure, gives him a 'your so mean' look-: Here Hatori nii-san! Wear this! -hands cloth-

Hatori -looks at cloth-:…You both are kidding right? You are not expecting me to wear this…absolutely not! (the piece of cloth is actually a curtain…color pink…heh)

Shigure: But Hari what else are you going to wear? And you should decide soon…shield your virgin eyes my dear! -covers Nikki's eyes-

Hatori: Fine I'll wear it! Just knock it off! -while trying to fix the curtain around him, Ayame walks in the room-…Oh No….

Ayame: What is this? Haa-chan starting something with Gure-san without me? How could you Haa-chan! I thought you loved me!!

Shigure: Not to worry my dear Ayaa! I will always be here to love you and do to you whatever you want!

Ayame and Shigure: Alright! -thumbs up-

Hatori and Nikki -sweatdrop-:…

_Meanwhile…In New York…_

Rei: Oh Yuki! Isn't this fun! All the way here in New York without any Sohma's to bother us while we are together…

Yuki: Mmhmh! Hmmhm! _That's because you have me tied up! Let me go!_

Rei: Now, now Yuki it isn't polite to mumble…

Yuki: _I'm not mumbling! You have me tied up! _Mmmhh!!

Rei: Now Yuki, you wouldn't want me to hug you in public now would you?

Yuki: _No Please do hug me! That way I can escape!_

Rei -leans closer to Yuki- : Hm? Did you say something Yuki?

Yuki -jumps up causing Rei to lose her balance and thus she accidentally hugs Yuki; Yuki escapes- : Yesh! I'm free!! -scampers away-

Rei:...Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! Yuki come back!! -cries-

_Back to Nikki on a train with the Sohma's…_

Nikki:…-sweatdrop and is making believe she doesn't know the Sohma's-…

Shigure: Oh Aaya! Remember that one time back in school where That poor innocent girl almost hugged you at Orientation?

Ayame: Why Yes Gure-san! She also proclaimed her undying love to me! Unfortunately my heart belonged to someone else at the time…

Shigure: Who Aaya! And how come I did not know this!? Aaya my heart is breaking!

Ayame: Gure-san my heart belonged to you of course! You are the only one I love! And tonight I will show you…

Ayame and Shigure: Alright! -thumbs up- (note: they were both screaming this to the whole train so everyone heard)

Hatori (who his back in his normal clothes T-T) and Nikki:…-sweatdrop-

Nikki: Hatori nii-san, when will we get to New York to save Yuki? _I do miss him so much…hope Rei didn't force him into anything…_-shudders-

Hatori: Soon Nikki soon, in the meanwhile why don't- -hears someone screaming: Divine Punishment!; sweatdrop on recognizing who it is-…

Nikki: Eh!?! Why is Ritsu here!?

Ritsu: I'M SORRY NIKKI!! I AM NOT WORTHY! I FOLLOWED YOU!! I DON'T DESERVE TO LIVE!!!!

Shigure -presses Ritsu's side, he faints and Shigure gives a thumbs up-

Nikki -slowly walks away-:…

Intercom:_ TRAIN IS NOW STOPPING AT TIMES SQUARE, NEW YORK. THANK YOU FOR RIDING SOHMA TRAINWAYS._

Nikki: Hatori isn't there _one _thing the Sohma's don't own?

Hatori: Sadly…no…

-Nikki and the Sohma's arrive at Times Square just in time to see Yuki running away for his life in mouse form and Rei sprinting at the speed to light to catch up-

Rei: Yuuuuukkkkiiiiii!!!!!!! COME BACK HERE!!!! -sprints-

Yuki -running away even faster- : Someone help me!!!

Everyone else:…-sweatdrop-

Nikki: Here Yuki come to me! I will save you! -outstretched arms-

Yuki -dashes to Nikki but before he gets to her transforms back-:Ahh!

-Nikki falls over cause of the smoke and hits her head and faints-

-Rei stops and notices Yuki has no clothes; blushes and anime nosebleed-

Yuki: Ah! Come on guys! Help me! I'm not wearing anything!!!

Shigure: Sorry Yuki-kun but we didn't bring you and extra set of clothes…-waves fan-

Ayame:…-thinks- Oh wait Yuki! I did bring this! -hands over shirt-

(Shirt says: I live for my older brother Ayame!)

Yuki:…No! I will not wear this! Absolutely not! I rather stay naked!

-rabid fan girls are ready to pounce on the poor prince T-T-

Yuki:…uh on second thought maybe I will…um now what will I do for pants?

Shigure: Sorry Yuki, your at a loss there…

Yuki:…Shi…gu…re…-very angry-

Shigure -hides behind Hatori- : Don't kill me!

Nikki -wakes up and sees Yuki, blushes and hides behind Hatori too- : Ahh! Yuki! Get some pants!!

Rei: -wakes up from hearing the name 'Yuki'-: Huh? Someone say 'Yuki'? -sees Yuki- Ahh Yuki! Put some clothes on!

Yuki: It's your fault I'm like this in the first place!

Nikki:…hm…Yuki-kun brings up a good point…

Rei: Then Nikki-chan, what would we give Yuki to wear?

Nikki -ponders on what to have Yuki wear-: I know! -takes out her gym bag which she just happen to have with her, pulls out…- Here Yuki-kun! -hands garment-

Yuki/Hatori: …-sweat drop-

Nikki/Shigure/Ayame: -innocent smile-

Rei/Ritsu:… -unsure on what to say-

-Then after a few seconds pass- Nikki/Rei: Squee!!!!!! (a.k.a. high pitched screams)

Yuki:…I am not wearing this!!!!-blushes deep red-

Nikki: But Yuki-kun, if you don't the rabid fan girls…-points to the side-…will pounce on you any chance they get….

Yuki-dreading the idea of rabid fan girls wears the…skirt-:….

Nikki/Ayame/Rei: ..Awwww! Yuki-kun you look so cute!!!

Yuki -blushing from embarrassment- : Shut up, let's just go home…

Nikki: Ah this has been fun Rei-chan but it is time for us to go, please enjoy your trip in New York! See you back home to the Sohma household soon! -hugs-

Rei -hugs back- : See you soon Nikki-chan! You too Yuki-kun! -smiles innocently-

Yuki -sweatdrop-:…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Well that is the end of chapter one, it actually wasn't so hard to convert IM into story format, well until next time! I have to finish typing Chapter two!

Preview of Chapter 2:

_**Shigure: Wait doesn't anyone want to come comfort a poor man when he's hurt?!**_

_**Nikki -steals Hatori's car and chases after them, of course puts Hatori in water bowl and puts in passenger seat-**_

_**-bowl spills everywhere and distracts Nikki so she crashes thus being left behind-**_

_**Rei:...…-still running-**_

_**Hatori: I'm not paying for this.**_

_**Nikki: Wah! Tori-kun! but its your car! -sweatdrop- -tear- I lost Rei-chan and my dear Yuki...-cries- **_

_**Akito to Appear in next Chapter!**_


	2. Chapter 2

RP Sohma Household: Yuki snatchers

Hallo! This story is about me and my best friend Rei! On messaging, we role-play along with the other Sohma's and its so much fun! So I thought I put it in Story form so all of you guys could read about our random experiences! Please enjoy!

It's Chapter Two! (-')

Me:Rei-chan! Rei-chan! It's chapter two! I wonder what adventures are in for today!

Rei-chan: Don't get your hopes up Nikki-chan, if we try too hard Yuki might break…

Me: My Yuki-kun! He will be safe with me! I shall protect him! -goes into a daydream of her and Yuki-

Rei-chan: …-sweatdrop- Sigh…readers please enjoy…

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket...If I did Yuki would be mine forever!

-----

: Normal talk

:_ Thoughts_

(Author's note)

-Actions-

-----

One Week later back at the Sohma Household…

-Knock! Knock!-

Nikki: I'll get it!…Coming! -opens door- Rei-chan!!! -hugs- Your back! How was New York?

Rei: It was good and fun, we went to visit many sites, like the Empire State, the Twin Towers Memorial, Times Square and Elles Island, oh but I missed you guys!

Nikki: We missed you too! It was somewhat quiet without you here…

Rei: Somewhat quiet? -raises brow as doesn't believe Nikki-

Nikki: Honestly! There was only a couple of fights between Kyo and Yuki-kun, and mostly Hatori stayed in the hospital treating Sohma's and Akito, while Shigure had to write his next novel or we would see poor editor close to suicide…again -sweatsdrop-

Rei -sweat drop-: …somehow that doesn't surprise me…

-Yuki unfortunately walks by-

Rei: Yuki-kun!!! Oh how I have missed you so!!! Oh my I am starting to sound like Ayame-kun…

Nikki: Oh Rei-chan you are right! Ahaha -holds Yuki close to her- Sorry Rei-chan, you can't have him!!

Rei -lip trembles- : But!!! But!!!

Rei: _PLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEAAAAAASSSSSEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

Nikki: Wah?! -shocked accidentally lets go of Yuki- -he makes a run for it- Ah he escaped!!

Rei: Yuki!! -batts eyelashes- Did you miss me?

-Yuki runs far away-

Rei: Come Back! Don't Leave!!

Nikki: Yuki-kun Come Back! I'll save you from Rei-chan and Ayame!!

Rei: Hey watch it sister!

Nikki -bows- : Sorry Sorry…

Rei: …..yep he's long gone…

Ritsu: IM SORRY!! I AM NOT WORTHY TO LIVE!!! DIVINE PUNISHMENT!!!

Nikki: Ah Ritsu!? What are you doing behind me? Ah no! Look what happened…-tear- Yuki-kun is gone…

Ritsu: I'M SORRY!!!

Rei: …wow…talk about random…

Nikki -sweatdrop- : Hehehe yeah I forgot to mention Ritsu was staying with us for the past two days…

Rei: Of course you did Nikki…it's not like you did it on purpose…right?

Nikki: hehehehe -sweatdrop-

-Hatori just looks at us like we are idiots and he is locked with them-

Rei: Sorry Hatori-kun, but you came at your own free will…and to save my sanity!!

Nikki: Eh?!!?!

Hatori: No I didn't, I was dragged down here by Shigure and Ayame…-looks around- which it seems they left me here and followed Yuki…

Rei: Well Hatori you can stay with us just to make sure no harm will come to you… -innocent smile-

Hatori/Nikki:… -sweatdrop-

Later Rei-chan and Nikki-chan join forces to find Yuki-kun and save him from Shigure and Ayame, for fear of what Ayame-kun if he ever catches Yuki will have him wear…dun dun dun! …hm… can that really be a bad thing? '-'

Nikki:..-sigh- alright alright Rei-chan I'll ask my mom about it later…

Rei: Yay! -walks away satisfied-

Nikki: heh but I still have Yuki-kun!

-Rei turns on a street corner and sees Yuki- : Oh Yuki-kun! How are you!? -grabs him and runs away before anyone can stop her- BUHAHAHAHA!!! He is not yours anymore Nikki-chan!!

Nikki: Yuki!! -chases after Rei- Come back! He's mine!

Yuki: -thinking- oh god…not again…

Rei: NO!! -runs away faster and bumps into Shigure- Poof!

Nikki: Haha!! -runs by Rei and Shigue and steals Yuki but doesn't look where she is going and bumps into Hatori…again- …AH!! WATER!!

Rei: …You Loser!! -hugs Yuki and Poof! then runs away-

Nikki -bowing to Hatori- : I'm Sorry!! -Ritsu bow- Forgive me Tori-nii!!! No! My Yuki…-tear-

Shigure: Wait doesn't anyone want to come comfort a poor man when he's hurt?!

-Nikki steals Hatori's car and chases after Rei and Yuki, puts hatori in a fishbowl and puts in the passenger seat-

-But bowl spills everywhere and distracts Nikki so she crashed thus being left behind-

Rei: … -still continues running-

Hatori: I'm not paying for this…

Nikki: Wah! But Hatori-kun!! It's your car! -sweatdrop- -tear- I lost Rei-chan and my dear Yuki-kun…-cries-

Ayame: Fear not my dear! Ayame is here!! I will accompany you to save my dear brother! 

Hatori:…Anyone but Ayame…

Nikki: Hm…how about Hatsuharu?

Hatori: He would just beat everyone into a pulp.

Nikki: Hm…well Hiro-kun is no good, Shigure is still in dog form, you are still mad at me and Ritsu won't stop apologizing…I know!

Hatori: …?

Nikki: Akito! -smiles innocently-

Hatori: …alright…

-In walks Akito, while both Yuki and Rei are no where to be found-

Nikki: Aki-chan! You're here! Please help me! Yuki has been kidnapped by Rei-chan!

Akito: No One Steals My Yuki That Witch Shall Die!

Everyone: -cower in fear-

Nikki: …okay um Aki-chan whatever you say…-slowly backs away scared- …but he is my Yuki Too!

Meanwhile Rei and Yuki nowhere to be found…wait! The radar says they are in Australia!

Nikki: Australia!! Aki-chan we need to borrow one of your planes! I must get to Australia!

Akito: And what if I say no?

Nikki: Then Rei-chan will be with Yuki-kun FOREVER!

Meanwhile Rei flew somewhere else after listening through a bug in the nearby vicinity.

Nikki: Oh No! I lost her again! Aki I need a plane!!

Everyone: -sweatdrop-

Shigure (back to normal) : Why would you want to go after Yuki when you can stay and be my wife?

Nikki -hits Shigure on the head- : No thank you Gure Nii-san! I belong to Yuki and only Yuki! I shall save him!

Akito: -glares at her-

Nikki:…I mean I will save him for Aki-chan heheh…-sweatdrop-

Akito: No leave him be if he wants to be away that badly who am I to stop him…oh wait let me answer that, I AM HIS GOD!! WHO DOES HE THINK HE IS TO DESERT ME!!

Nikki: …-slowly backs away, whispers to Hatori- …did he take his medicine today?

Hatori: No

Nikki: Ah I see… but I am going nevertheless! Here I come Yuki! -runs but then stops-…but I don't know where you are!! -cries-

Rei: -snicker- Yes I have hid him well have I not?

Nikki: Rei-chan! Give me back my Yuki!

Rei: Alas not today Nikki-chan I must return home and do my physics homework…-sighs- I'm afraid that Yuki-kun is out of your grasp for now!

Nikki: Oh! I understand physics! Shocking! And yes…all because you went to Australia! But I shall find him!!

Rei: Not without my help! So I bid you Adieu!

Nikki: Au Revoir Rei-chan! -cries silently without her Yuki-

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Ah okay that took a lot longer to complete…I am so sorry! Its procrastination! It is both your best friend and worst enemy!!! Please forgive me! –bows-

Well as for chapter 3 well it might take just a bit to type, but I promise I wont take forever to upload, so see you then!!!

Preview for Chapter 3:

_**Nikki : -walks to the kitchen-..food...-shakes head- hehe I'm acting like Shigure hungry for Tohru's cooking.**_

_**Rei: hahaha**_

_**Shigure: hmm Tohru's cooking sounds pretty good right about now.**_

_**Nikki: ah Shigure sadly Tohru is not here...so how about Rei's cooking instead! its better than Tohru's!! **_

_**Shigure: really? I wanna try!- begs- **_

_**Rei: hm…let me think about it.**_

_**Nikki: Squee! Yay Rei-chan is gonna cook! -whispers- just don't let Yuki-kun near the kitchen...he'll burn the place down...  
**_

_**Yuki: what was that Nikki? **_

_**Nikki: nothing Yuki-kun! -innocent smile-**_

_**Shigure:-whine- Rei-chan I'm hungry! **_

_**Nikki:-hits Shigure over head- Dont beg Gure-san! or she wont cook!**_

_**Rei: Too right you are too right!**_

_**Nikki: Yesh I know I am -innocent smile- **_

_**Yuki: You are not innocent...**_

_**Nikki: Yuki! -goes to a corner and cries-**_

_**And Preparations for the New Years Party!**_


End file.
